


You Can Let Go Now Daddy

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Hobbit Song Fic Collection [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time flies Dis comes to realize. One moment she's a child, happily riding her new bike. Her daddy running next to her. Then she's about to get married and her daddy doesn't want to let her go. They are dancing and happy. And then, finally, she's standing in a hospital room. Her daddy is dying. He won't let go, because of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Let Go Now Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the song the title is taken from on repeat while I wrote this. Hope you enjoy.

After weeks and weeks of pestering her daddy, Dis has gotten what she wants. She stands proudly in front of her Big Girl bike, a wide smile spreading across her face. She beams at her father making sure to hug him extra tight. Thrain smiles back at her, gently ruffling her hair. Her big brothers, Thorin and Frerin, stand off to the side. Frerin the goofball, is miming what he thinks Dis is going to do; crash and burn. Which is just silly. Daddy is here. He won't let her crash and burn. Thorin, beloved, best oldest brother ever, rolls his eyes at Frerin's antics and smiles encouragingly at her when he sees that she is looking at him.

 

“Don't worry Dis, I'll keep my hand on your seat. I won't let you fall,” Thrain tells her has he helps her put on her helmet.

 

“Thanks daddy.”

 

He kisses her forehead and off she goes. Oh, the tales the older girls tell are so very right! It feels like flying! The wind pushing through her hair, watching the sidewalk fly beneath her feet, it's all so exhilarating. She laughs gaily and her daddy echoes it. Oh how she loves his deep booming laugh. The road approaches and she takes a deep breath.

 

“You can let go now daddy.”

 

She barely feels it when he does, all she knows is that she's flying like a bird, that she's free!

 

When dinner time rolls around she doesn't want to go in. Her daddy stands on the front porch waiting patiently for her to put her bike up.

 

“Come on my little onyx. Tomorrow isn't too far away,” he tells her, taking her helmet with one hand and smoothing down her hair with the other.

 

* * *

 

 

The years have flown by and now Dis is pacing back and forth in her bridal waiting room. It's a big day today. One that so many dream of. Thorin's husband is watching her bemusedly; at first he had tried to calm her down, bless his sweet soul, but nothing he said worked. It doesn't matter that he's been in her place. It doesn't matter that the love of her life is out there waiting for her. Bilbo has resigned himself to making sure she doesn't get cold feet and run off, she can see it in his eyes. Then the door opens and her daddy pops his head in. When he sees her pacing he enters the room fully, Bilbo leaving the room trusting Thrain to calm her down. Thrain opens his arms widely and like she used to do she runs into them. Trusting them to chase away whatever bad things dare plague her.

 

“Look at you little onyx. You aren't so little anymore are you? You're so beautiful,” he hugs her tightly, kissing her forehead, “He is a lucky man.”

 

She smiles a watery smile. It's amazing how quickly her daddy can calm her down and make her feel better and sure.

 

“And I am a lucky woman.”

 

He laughs, it's not his deep booming one but it still reverberates through her very body. They chat a bit longer before he has to leave. When the Wedding March begins she feels so much calmer. Her daddy leads her down the aisle. They make quite the pair she knows and loves. He tightens his grip as he reaches the altar. She stands between the two loves of her life. Her poor daddy looks so torn, so she stands on her tiptoes to kiss his forehead and whispers:

 

“You can let go now daddy.”

 

Slowly he does and the wedding goes on. Vili smiles brilliantly, dipping her romantically when the preacher says 'You may kiss the bride.' They dance their first dance as a married couple and then Vili gracefully switches partners with Thrain letting him have the second dance. She watches Vili dances with her momma. Thrain smiles at her and twirls her around.

 

“I may be grown up now daddy, but I will always love you,” she tells him.

 

“And I you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Every part of Dis' body feels like it's breaking, turning to dust, as she gazes down at her daddy. The cancer besieging his body appeared suddenly quickly wasting him away. She stifles her sobs with her hand. Most days Vili and her boys come with her to visit Thrain as does Bilbo. They don't want him to feel alone. Frerin... Frerin got into a bad accident a month before their daddy was hospitalized. And Thorin, Thorin is overseas trying his damnedest to get stateside but it wasn't looking like he'd be able to come home. The door opens and a doctor she doesn't recognise steps in. She's gotten to be on first name basis with all the doctors, or at least most of them, taking care of her daddy. The doctor smiles sympathetically at her and does what he came in to do. With a shaky breath she sits down beside Thrain, taking one of his hands in both hers and kisses it.

 

“You know he's only holding on for you,” the voice of the doctor spooks her. She wants to yell at the retreating doctor. It like a stab in the heart to told that. And yet at the same time she feels so loved. Her daddy is hanging on for her. He was staying in pain for _her_. Once her heart has calmed down she crawls onto his bed, making sure not to disturb any of the many tubes and needles and other medical equipment. Once she has settled down she takes one of his hands in hers again. Her voice cracks as talks to him, she misses his laugh but she thanks the stars that he can still smile at her. They have him on some heavy duty painkillers that keep him under, to help manage the pain she's told so she doesn't get to see him smile often.

 

“You can let go now daddy. You're in pain aren't you? You can let go. Your little girl is ready to do this on her own. I'm not going to lie. It's going to be fucking scary and we're going to miss you like hell... but... but daddy... you can let go now.”

 

The door is thrown open and Thorin rushes in, sweating and panting. He looks broken, and clearly fresh from the airport, as he takes them in. Thorin collapses in a chair beside Thrain taking his daddy's free hand. When he hears what his sister is whispering over and over his head bows and tears drop down onto the aged hand.

 

“You can let go now daddy,” they whisper together.

 

Thrain squeezes both of their hands and lets out a long sigh like breath. His body relaxes and his eyes close, a smile on his face. Shortly afterward the heart monitor goes off. They are shoved out into the hall and Dis is left petting Thorin's head trying to comfort him as he had done for her. They don't know how they're going to break the news to the others. All they know is at least he's not in pain and he's with momma now.

 


End file.
